


Return of the Phantom Hope, or Something, Idk

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars and a sushi date. Also, someone's definitely getting laid. </p><p>(No Star Wars spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Phantom Hope, or Something, Idk

Dan looks lovely in the low light of the restaurant. He's wearing a button up Phil's seen a dozen times before, hair swept over his forehead, face canted down studying the menu. Phil loves the strong line of Dan's nose and the way he rests his cheek against his knuckles and the brush of eyelashes against his cheek just before he looks up. He doesn't ever get tired of watching Dan when Dan doesn't know he's looking. 

But he does get tired of how _wrong_ Dan can be. "We are not seeing it again." 

"Phil!" Dan's voice rises on a whine. "You distracted me and I completely missed a vital part-" 

"That was not a vital part, and I'm sorry, I was trying to be romantic." Phil is amused, not annoyed. It's so easy to wind Dan up. 

So, so easy. 

"You're the one that won't even let me check twitter while we're watching television!" 

"Only if we haven't seen it before," Phil says. "And we had seen the movie already. So what's the harm in a little fun during the boring parts?" 

They've had this argument before. Dan once called it a critical break in the foundation of their relationship: that to Phil, something is best the first time it's viewed. To Dan, it gets better with each consecutive watch. 

"Phil!" Dan also looks adorable with his eyes all wide and scandalized. "It is Star Wars. There are no boring parts." 

"Everything has boring parts," Phil argues. "And you looked kissable." 

Dan struggles with responding to that one, because he wants to stay indignant about the film but he also quite likes when Phil tells him he's kissable. It's an aesthetic he puts a lot of care and attention into achieving, because six years on or not he never wants Phil to wake up one morning and _not_ want to kiss him. 

Phil knows this, and Phil thinks the effort Dan puts into trying to be appealing is adorable, too. One day Dan will realize that Phil finds him just as attractive freshly rolled out of a twelve hour internet-in-bed binge when he smells slightly and should have washed his hair at least a day ago. The simple fact is that there's nothing Dan can really do to be less appealing to Phil, but he hopes Dan never stops trying a little. 

And if Phil's being honest, he picked the jacket he's wearing because he knows Dan likes the color on him and he suggested the day out in the first place because he missed Dan horribly while they were apart and even though it was only a week he wanted to do something special. Dan loves this kind of thing. He loves being taken on dates and having his dinner paid for and, though he's insisting otherwise right now, he loves how sometimes in the middle of a movie, if their seats are private enough and Phil is feeling risky, Phil will take his hand or kiss him a bit. 

They spend so much of their lives brushing past and skirting around what they are. Sometimes Dan likes to just feel like Phil's boyfriend, and that's what this was all about. 

"So we'll just see it again next weekend?" Dan prods. 

"Noooo," Phil whines. "I mean, it was amazing even the second time, but-" 

"Fine, fine." Dan heaves out a sigh. "What if I just torrent it?" 

Phil's face lights up. "That'd be perfect." 

"But you can't be on your laptop," Dan says. 

"Okay-" 

"Or your phone." 

"Hey!" 

"Hush or I'll throw in the prequels too." 

"Well, that's an empty threat." Phil laughs, and then stops laughing at the look Dan gives him. "Oh no. It's not an empty threat, is it?" 

"The bluray set came in earlier," Dan says. 

"And you're going to make me watch them?" 

"It's no fun alone!" The look Dan's giving Phil really shouldn't still work on Phil. 

It's not even so much that it does work - it's just that Phil realizes this is inevitable. Dan is going to wallow in his newfound obsession and he's going to drag Phil along whether Phil likes it or not. It will be a solid week of poking and prodding Dan away from his games and his books and his movies if he wants anything at all done. Before the phase has run dry, Phil will be an expert in all things Star Wars just by sheer osmosis and being within hearing range of Dan. 

And the truth is that he wouldn't have Dan any other way, but that doesn't mean he'll make it easy for Dan. "Does that mean I get to claim seven hours of your time to do with as I please?" 

Dan looks wary, but also maybe a little bit intrigued. "It depends on what pleases you." 

"I think you know what pleases me." Phil's voice drops down low and a little huskier. He thinks it probably sounds ridiculous, but it has the intended effect on Dan and that's really all that matters. He leans back with a smirk. "Sex, by the way. I meant sex." 

Dan busts out with a laugh so loud that a couple across the room looks over, startled. "Yes, Phil. I got the implication there." 

Phil grins widely. "Just making sure." 

The waitress nears them with the appetizer they've already ordered. Dan meets his eyes just before and smirks back, dimple and all. "The answer is yes, naturally." 

Phil laughs, soft and warm. "In that case, you've got a deal." 

"The art of negotiation." Dan waits until she's just walking away. 

"Necessary for every relationship," Phil agrees. "And we're very good at it." 

"Are you talking in code again?" Dan winks. It looks ridiculous. Phil doesn't care. He doesn't even care when he loses Dan's attention to his phone again, because he gets to go back to that pleasant past time of staring unabashedly.


End file.
